


Have you Ever

by KieranKalico



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranKalico/pseuds/KieranKalico
Summary: Fair warning, this is literally just a random idea that popped in my head and is my own writing and idea. If it resembles something else, oops.Basically just planning to be a mini horror story.Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever looked into a mirror and felt that something was just a little off? Have you ever glanced down at a puddle and maybe the ripples make it appear as though your reflection isn’t looking back? Have you ever seen movement out of the corner of your eye even though you know nothing is there? Have you ever been scared of things you know don’t exist?  
Tell me,  
Have you ever been scared… of the dark?

My name, is Elaina Matron, and I am here, to tell you a story.  
See, everyone always assumes that things hide in the dark, not because they want to scare you or harm someone, but because they’re afraid of the light, and if that’s what you prefer, believe that, it may be an easier pill to swallow. But the thing is, that isn’t always the case. Sure, shadows hide because they can’t stand the light, so do other little creatures, but the ones that hide for other reasons, those are the ones people refuse to believe in. These are the creatures that appear just in the corner of your eye, the ones that make puddles appear to be rippling without any wind to guide them, the ones that make a mirror feel just a little bit off.  
Now, if you don’t think you can handle this story, put it down, pull it away, turn it off, because once you know the truth, they will notice you, and there will be no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if anyone actually reads this and its not very good. I'll accept any and all criticism (preferably constructive though) and I'd love suggestions! It should be getting more chapters soon, I just have to actually write now.


End file.
